Till The End
by Greykelly
Summary: Callie meets Arizona after being in a horrible relationship. They get together when things go wrong for Arizona. Can they over come this? And what if there's another lady coming to the rescue? Crossover with Kate


Hey guys,

this is my first upload on EVER! This is also my very first Calzona fanfiction. I hope you like it and please, let me know! Reviews are welcome!

Xoxo Britt

Disclaimer: I don't own Callie and Arizona.. :(

Chapter one

"I can't believe I _still_ don't like walking in the dark on my own after what happened," Arizona spoke through her phone agitated. She hated the feeling of being scared. The feeling that something is about to happen all the time. "Well, why don't you wait at the hospital and I'll come pick you up?" Callie asked from the other side of the phone. She knew Arizona had been having some trouble after the traumatic event that went place 3 months ago. She promised herself that she would help her wherever she could. "Oh, no that's too much. I just hate it, you know?" The blue eyed pediatric surgeon melted at the offer, but she knew she had to get over it sometime. "I know. Why don't you just let me come over and walk you to your car?" Callie tried again. She had to admit that she didn't really like the idea of Arizona walking the streets, or parking lot, on her own. Specially since there's been no arrest made so far. Arizona started working 2 weeks ago. It's been a rough couple of months but Callie knew that the hardest part has yet to come. She didn't know when it was gonna happen but she was already getting ready for it.

5 months ago

Arizona pov

She was looking around trying to find a reason for her feeling followed. Was there someone walking behind her? Looking over her shoulder, making sure no one is behind her. "Stop acting like a scared teenager," she whispered to herself. She heard a branch snap in some bushes on her right. Her head turned towards the sound as she stopped to see if anything was there. Walking on, "this has got to stop, nothing is there," she said to herself again. The sound of her phone ringing in her jacket pocket made her jump up a little before picking it up.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hey, Arizona?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" She asks suspicious, afraid for almost everything that was surrounding her. She couldn't believe she was being like this. The once bubbly, happy, sometimes annoying woman, turned into a paranoid mess. And she didn't find anything that could have triggered it. It was just a feeling in her gut that was telling her to be aware. And she watched an episode of Oprah once where she was telling the audience to always do what your intuition is telling you and at this moment she wanted to run. She started jogging. "Arizona? Hello?" _Crap. _Arizona forgot she was on the phone, slowing down to a fast walking pace, "Yeah, sorry, who was this?" She asked out of breath. "It's Callie. Ortho?" She heard the insecure woman. "I don't know if you remember but you ran in to me last week in the bathroom, of the bar?" Again very insecure then Arizona remembered. The beautiful latina with her curvy body and the dark hair, dark eyes. "Are you okay?" She heard coming through her phone. "It's okay if you forgot, I mean, I get it" She sounded kinda hurt at this point but wanted to play cool. Arizona knew cause she would have done the exact same thing. "No, no.. I remember. Of course I remember, I gave you my number. I'm okay," _Why did she have to call at right this moment, dammit._ Arizona saw her apartment just a couple of streets away. _Almost home. "_Are you sure you are okay?" Callie asked her again. _"_I'm good," she lied, she just totally lied "just walking home". Grabbing her house keys out of her bag she almost dropped the phone but cached it just in time before it would have hit the ground. ".. date with me" was all she heard when she put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry, what?" She asked kinda surprised. She didn't know if she really hurt that right. "I almost dropped my phone, I cached you just in time," she giggled. "Oh. Uhm. Well. I. uh. I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me," The latina was so nervous she could hear it in her voice which made it kinda adorable. "Wow, Calliope, yes. I want to go on a date with you," Arizona was smiling from ear to ear right now. She totally forgot about all the paranoia that was going on minutes before she answered the phone. "I would love to go on a date with you," she sighed again. She never thought the Orthopedic surgeon would call her. Not after she kinda followed her into the bathroom and just planted a kiss on her. "Really? Okay, cool!" The woman beamed. "When? I mean when do you have time. I have every evening off this week. But I know your schedule can be hectic. So whatever..," Arizona listened to her ramble before cutting her of. "Callie, you're rambling. How about tomorrow night?" A soft smile plastered on her face. "Oh, sorry. I do that when i'm nervous. Not that I'm nervous," a sigh was heard. "I'll pick you up at eight?" she asked. "eight is fine and Callie?" The blond laughed. "Y-yes, Arizona?" "No need to be nervous, okay?" Arizona giggled. "Okay, thanks," a soft laughed was heard through the phone. "oh before we end this call, where do you live?" Callie sounded more secure. "In the apartments right across of the hospital," she answered while opening the door to her apartment. "Wait, what?" Callie said. Arizona heard an echo and wasn't sure how that was possible. She looked at her phone trying to figure out if maybe she accidentally put it on speaker phone. "Arizona?" she heard Callie loud and clear but not through her phone. She turned around and there she was. Wearing a leather jacket, black tight jeans and a hot red shirt. She looked amazing. "What are you doing here?" Arizona beamed walking towards her with a big smile, pulling her into a hug. "Oh, hey, well I live her," Callie said. She felt so good in her arms. The warmth of her body radiating and heating Arizona's cold body up. Arizona stepped out of the hug, leaving one hand on Callie's shoulder. "I didn't know you live her," Arizona softly squeezed Callie's shoulder. "Yeah, since 3 weeks," Callie threw her a big smile which almost swept Arizona off her feet. _She is so damn beautiful. _"I wanted to live closer to the hospital," she added. "Same reason I moved to these apartments," She let her hand fall next to her body. "Uhm, since you're here... You wanna come in and have a drink?" Arizona never really invited people in her home so soon. "Yeah, sure." Callie's smile widened again. Arizona opened her door and invited Callie inside.

Callie pov

"Wow, you have a lovely place," Callie said while looking around. The bright and light colors Arizona used really made the place look bigger than it was. "I haven't really got the time to decorate my place yet, boxes are still unpacked and to be honest it looks like it has just been hit by a tornado," Callie smiled hearing Arizona laugh. The sound made the little creatures flying around in her stomach go crazy. "If you need help decorating your place, you know where to find me," Arizona threw her a wink and Callie thought that the creatures were going to kill her. "That's so sweet, I'll keep that in mind," The latina was surprised. It's been a long time since she was on this social level. After her last relationship she kinda forgot to live. She locked herself in her apartment for weeks until she was sick and tired of it all and moved to a new apartment. One day she went to the bar after work. That's the night that Arizona followed her into the bathroom. Ever since then she got the will to live back. Arizona came back to the living area with their drinks and sat down on the couch next to Callie. "It's so weird how I've never seen you in the hospital until I met you in the bar,"Arizona took a sip from her glass and Callie couldn't seem to keep her eyes of her lips. "I have seen you before," Callie confessed. "You did, why didn't you ever say hi to me?" The blond woman asked her. "I think I never really had the balls to do it," the brunette was shocked by her own honesty. "You don't need balls to talk to me," Arizona laughed showing the amazing dimples she has. "I guess I do," Callie felt her cheeks turn a bright pink. "But, why?" She saw the wonder on the perfect face that belonged to Arizona. "Okay, here's the thing. Ever since the moment I saw you, I thought you were amazingly beautiful. I never said anything cause I didn't think you would want me to". Arizona's cheeks turned a bright pink as well. Callie stood up, "Maybe it's time for me to go". She grabbed her jacket and turned around. "No, no.. Don't go," Arizona stood as well and came closer to her. "Obviously I wanted to, I kissed you in a bathroom," she felt Arizona's hand cradle her face. "And if you don't stop me, I'll kiss you again," Callie placed her hand on Arizona's hip and grabbed her shirt in a fist. "I won't stop you," she whispered.


End file.
